DESCRIPTION (adapted from the Abstract): The Addition Severity Index (ASI) is reliable and valid; it is the most widely used measure of addiction severity, both in research and clinical settings as an outcome measure. It is now mandated in some governmental jurisdictions and may become a standard assessment for chemical dependency. The major drawback of the ASI is its interview format, which requires an hour with a trained interviewer. The expense of standardized interviews creates a financial burden on researchers and clinicians, alike. This incumbrance suggests the need to explore methods for maintaining reliable, standardized assessments with fewer personnel costs. The Principal Investigator in this application proposes using interactive, multimedia technology, including newly developed speech recognition technology, to administer the ASI to urban substance abusers (aged 25-34 years). He and his associates have completed Phase I successfully. In Phase II they will complete the final production of the CD-ROM program and evaluate the (1) test-retest reliability, (2) criterion validity, and (3) discriminant validity of the program. Also, they will examine the utility of computer speech recognition technology for clinical assessment. The final product will be marketed to CMHCs, substance abuse treatment centers, managed behavioral healthcare companies, and researchers in the substance abuse field. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE